To SOME FanFiction Authors
by USMA2020
Summary: Yeah, I know it's been done before. I just wanted to put this out there so the Narnians don't get their feelings hurt by your stories.
1. Peter and Edmund

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,  
My brother and I believe that there is something you and I need to get straight. I am not going to be getting into a romantic relationship with my brother or my sisters. I believe that Aslan would most certainly NOT approve, and after all that He has done we do not intend to dishonor him. And don't look at me like that. I most certainly am NOT crazy, you are. You know who you are.

Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
High King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just

A/N: This obviously comes from my own Christian beliefs. I will be happy to read your work, all I ask is that you not give me anything like this.

Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. 


	2. Susan and Lucy

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I am not in love with Caspian. My younger sister Lucy is not in love with Caspian either. Therefore there is no such thing as Suspian and there is no such thing as Lucian. Besides IF, (note the if there) either of us were in love with him we would not call is Suspian or Lucian. Would you combine your name with your boyfriend or girlfriend's if you were writing about it?

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,

Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant

A/N: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it, here in South Carolina it is 2:00 AM and I got out of bed almost asleep to write this because I knew I promised. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days.

Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	3. Caspian

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

There is something that we really must get cleared up. This letter is on behalf of myself, High King Peter, and King Edmund. There is something that we have been made to realize has been written here. None of us is going to be in a romantic relationship with one another. Quite frankly the very thought is sickening for all of us. It is vulgar and dispicable. Please do not write anymore of these they are quite embarrasing. We are extremely tired of answering questions about these stories. We would never do any such thing. We all serve Aslan, Son of The Emperor Over The Sea. He would be extremely angry with us, if we did any such thing. As we said the very thought is revolting.

By The Mane Of The Lion May His Blessings Be Upon You,

King Caspian the Tenth (and High King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just)

A/N: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days.

A/N 2: Please know, for those of you waiting on Scars and Memories I have not forgotten. Scars is really causing trouble for me and I am trying to finish that before I start Memories. Please vote in the poll if you haven't and would like to see more.

A/N 3: This obviously comes from my own Christian beliefs. I will be happy to read your work, all I ask is that you not give me anything like this, that King Caspian spoke of.

Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	4. Edmund

A/N: This is a request made by Lady Firewing.

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

You seemed to have become mixed up about something that is very important to my brother and I. Because of a movie, by the title of 'The Voyage of the Dawn Treader' you seem to believe that I am High King when Peter is not in Narnia. This is completely ridiculous. I am King Edmund the Just, Peter is High King Peter the Magnificent. Note the titles: mine is King, NOT High King. Please stop this. It is very disrespectful to all true Narnians, my brother the High King especially. And I really do not like it either, so PLEASE stop.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Ever Upon You,  
King Edmund The Just

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days.

A/N 2: Please know, for those of you waiting on Scars and Memories I have not forgotten. Scars is really causing trouble for me and I am trying to finish that before I start Memories. Please vote in the poll if you haven't and would like to see more.

A/N 3: I am also on Fiction Press under the same name, Ashleigh M. If you like my writing please check me out on there.


	5. Peter, Edmund, & Caspian

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear FanFiction Authors,

We must inform you of something. Narnia is a wonderful country, we all agree on that. But everyone here has always had flaws, and we help each other out. However as of late there has been an epidemic of perfect young ladies coming in. All of them seem to like us a little to much. They do not even seem human, most of them. Everyone in Narnia is getting tired of them, especially at the castle. We could even deal with that if they would find homes for themselves, or even just work. We are all getting tired of it. Please quit sending them here. If you must, at least be nice enough to quit making us be romantically involved with them in your stories. They are getting very embarrasing and we all hate it.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
High King Peter The Magnificent, King Edmund The Just, and King Caspian the Tenth

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days.

A/N 2: Please know, for those of you waiting on Scars and Memories I have not forgotten. Scars is really causing trouble for me and I am trying to finish that before I start Memories. My goal was to have both out by July 7th, and then July 10th, but I am only about halfway. I apologize for the delay and hope to have it out by July 14th and Memories by July 18th. Grass should be out within the next week also. Please vote in the poll if you haven't and would like to see more.

A/N 3: I am also on Fiction Press under the same name, Ashleigh M. If you like my writing please check me out on there. 


	6. Peter and Caspian

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear FanFiction Authors,

There appears to be something that you have become very mistaken about. I do not hate Caspian. He is a fine king. He did not take my throne. I had to leave Narnia. I believe Aslan Himself once said, "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia." Therefore, he did not take my place. He is ruling Narnia, and I cannot stay there forever. Please do not think that he and I do not get along. He does not hate me either. I did not come in and take over, we worked together for the best interest of Narnia.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,

High King Peter The Magnificent and King Caspian the Tenth

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days.

A/N 2: Please know, for those of you waiting on Scars and Memories I have not forgotten. Scars is really causing trouble for me and I am trying to finish that before I start Memories. My goal was to have both out by July 7th, and then July 10th, but I am only about halfway. I apologize for the delay and hope to have it out by July 14th and Memories by July 18th. Grass should be out tomorrow. Please vote in the poll if you haven't and would like to see more.

A/N 3: I am also on Fiction Press under the same name, Ashleigh M. If you like my writing please check me out on there. 


	7. Lucy

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear FanFiction Authors,

I must tell you something. I do not mean to offend you in any way, but my cordial always works. It is made from the juice of the Fireflower which heals all wounds. You saw me use it on Edmund and it worked then. If there was anything it wouldn't work on it would be a wound made with something like the White Witch's wand. But I really don't like to think about that. Please understand this. It heals poison and infection. That is what is so good about it. It can heal many wounds that no other medicine can.

I also do not ordinarily use it on minor wounds. Father Christmas told me to use it wisely. It is not wise to use it on injuries that aren't severe. For instance I normally wouldn't use it on a broken arm, unless it was someone about to ride into battle. And sometimes a small child.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,

Queen Lucy The Valiant

A/N 1: I apologize for not updating yesterday. I had a bad headache and no ideas. I did add Grass. It is a two-shot and should be completed tomorrow or the day after. Another chapte of this should be out within an hour. Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days.

A/N 2: Please know, for those of you waiting on Scars and Memories I have not forgotten. Scars is really causing trouble for me and I am trying to finish that before I start Memories. My goal was to have both out by July 7th, and then July 10th, but I am only about halfway. I apologize for the delay and hope to have it out by July 14th and Memories by July vote in the poll if you haven't and would like to see more.

A/N 3: I am also not trashing any authors who choose to have it used for more minor stuff or authors, who have it not work on poisons. I am just stating what it says in both the book and the movie. I have several favorite stories on here that use both of these. And it really doesn't bother me for her to use it on broken bones. 


	8. Edmund 2

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

I do NOT love Jadis. She hurt me, imprisoned me and almost killed me and my family. I could never love someone like that. Aslan died for me. I love Him more than anything and I belong to Him. She killed Him, but He rose again. After all of that how could I dishonor Him by loving her. She hurt me in ways unimaginable, and while she may not haunt me constantly I do have nightmares about my time with her. They are not as bad as they once were, but they are still there. How could anyone expect me to love her? It is simply disgusting?

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Ever Upon You,  
King Edmund The Just

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days.

A/N 2: Please know, for those of you waiting on Scars and Memories I have not forgotten. Scars is really causing trouble for me and I am trying to finish that before I start Memories. Please vote in the poll if you haven't and would like to see more.

A/N 3: I am also on Fiction Press under the same name, Ashleigh M. If you like my writing please check me out on there. 


	9. Mrs Pevensie

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

You seem to have been misclassifying your stories about me. As long as it is nothing bad, I have no trouble with you writing about me, however recently I have been seeing your stories pop up under the name Helen. While my name is Helen, this Helen is queen of a country called Narnia. I am not sure where that is, no one I have asked seems to know anything about it however, apparently it exists somewhere. Therefore I would really appreciate it if you would stop putting stories about me under her name. Please don't take this the wrong way, I simply wanted to clarify and I do understand the confusion. I am also very sure that it is insulting to this Queen Helen of Narnia to be confused with me.

Sincerely,  
Mrs. Helen Pevensie

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas tonight, so don't be surprised if you see another chapter of this out in the next 2 to 3 hours. I am not making any promises as I am not sure what I would do, but SOMETHING else should be out within the next 12 hours.

A/N 2: Please know, for those of you waiting on Scars and Memories I have not forgotten. Scars is really causing trouble for me and I am trying to finish that before I start Memories. I am really hoping to have Scars completed by tomorrow, or I will break it into two sections and publish one tomorrow.

As for Grass the second and final chapter of it may or may not come out tonight. I am working on it however I make no guarantees. However, if I do not complete it tonight it WILL be out tomorrow. Please vote in the poll if you haven't and would like to see more.

A/N 3: I am also on Fiction Press under the same name, Ashleigh M. If you like my writing please check me out on there.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	10. Jadis

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

I have never wanted anything good for anyone. Nothing can make me good. I love the dark magic I practice. I do not care how much blood is shed as long as I get my way. I will never care about anyone except myself, unless they can get me something I want. I will never want good for anyone and I will never do anything good.

IN MY OWN NAME,  
Jadis Queen of Narnia

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

As for Grass the second and final chapter of it may or may not come out tonight. I am working on it however I make no guarantees. However, if I do not complete it tonight it WILL be out tomorrow. Please vote in the poll if you haven't and would like to see more.

A/N 3: I am also on Fiction Press under the same name, Ashleigh M. If you like my writing please check me out on there.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	11. Jadis 2

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

I have NEVER loved anyone. Therefore, I have no children. If I did they would be like ME. The way they should be. They certainly would not be associating with that stupid Son of Adam, Edmund, whatever his name is that the great cat, made king. Humans are stupid and IF I had had children I would have taught them that. As it is I have none, so I have tried to teach others MY ways.

IN MY OWN NAME,  
Jadis Queen of Narnia

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

As for Scars the third and final chapter of it may or may not be out tomorrow. I am planning on working on it tomorrow however I make no guarantees, as I have an extremely busy day. However, if I do not complete it tomorrow it WILL be out the day after, of for nothing other than my sanity.

ALERT NEW POLL: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 3 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting the poll over, as I have wrote a lot and added new ones since I posted it six weeks ago.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh


	12. Aslan

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

I wish for all to know that I am good. I only want good for My people. Please do not think otherwise. I would never do anything to harm them, for they are My children. Would you want bad things for your own children? Therefore, why do you think I want bad things for My children?

Also, I would never love Jadis. I am good, she is evil. She is the opposite of everything I love, including My people

With My Love,  
Aslan

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

As for Scars the third and final chapter of it should be out tomorrow. I am planning on working on it tomorrow however I make no guarantees. I had an extremely busy day, and I did not get the oppurtunity to work on it.

ALERT NEW POLL: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 3 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting a new but similar poll, with all new choices.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh


	13. Lucy & Tumnus

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

It is quite disgusting what you have been doing to us in your stories. We are very good friends. Nothing more. We love each other as friends. There will never be anything else between us and the very thought is completely disgusting. Please quit writing this kind of stories about us. A faun and a girl do NOT make a good pair and we never will. Please understand that. We do not mean to offend you, only to make you see how ridiculous and disgusting the very idea is.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Queen Lucy The Valiant and Mr. Tumnus

A/N : Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I apologize for not getting it out yesterday, but I have had an extremely busy few days. Another chapter WILL be out tonight. I hope you liked it. So anyway, please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

As for Scars the third and final chapter of it should be out tomorrow. I will hopefully start it tonight, and tomorrow is completely free, for me (except for Wal-Mart sometime). I am planning on working on it today and tomorrow. I had an extremely busy day, and I did not get the oppurtunity to work on it, and I am very sorry. I will be working on it now, though.

ALERT NEW POLL: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 3 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting a new but similar poll, with all new choices.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	14. Edmund 3

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

You seem to be makinf to much out of something that is not a big deal. You are exaggerating a problem that does not exist and only did for a short time. I am not afraid of the word traitor, or snow, or hearing the name of the White Witch. I have personally mentioned the incident before. While it is not my favorite topic, I do not shy away from the word or speaking of what happened. As for snow, I still love it. It is cold, but that is what jackets are for, I believe. That is the only thing that bothers me about snow, the cold. Other than that I love it. And the White Witch, I cannot stand her, but I do not freak out the instant I hear her name spoken. She was evil. But I am not afraid of any of that. Aslan died for me, He set me free. I have no reason to be afraid, therefore I am not. Yes, I was a little nervous at first, but after being held prisoner by the White Witch and then almost dying, what else is to be expected. It did NOT permanently traumatize me. Please understand that.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Ever Upon You,  
King Edmund The Just

A/N : Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I apologize for not getting it out yesterday, but I have had an extremely busy few days, so I have published TWO today to make up for it. I hope you liked it. So anyway, please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

As for Scars the third and final chapter of it should be out tomorrow. I will hopefully start it tonight, and tomorrow is completely free, for me (except for Wal-Mart sometime). I am planning on working on it today and tomorrow. I had an extremely busy day, and I did not get the oppurtunity to work on it, and I am very sorry. I will be working on it now, though.

ALERT NEW POLL: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 3 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting a new but similar poll, with all new choices.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh

A/N 2: I apologize, I published this yesterday, but then I tryed to update it and it dissappeared. Our power went out and by the time it came back on twenty minutes later I had a headache. So, here it is. 


	15. Jill & Eustace

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

You people seem to get confused about a lot of things when you are writing about us. This time we are telling you that we are not in a relationship. We have never been in one, and will never be in one. We are to young for that. Please understand this. It is however very flattering that you would want to write about us, however we prefer that you keep us as what we are: friends.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Eustace and Jill

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I apologize for the lack of a chapter yesterday and the lateness of this chapter. I am running out of ideas, but I will write them as they come. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

As for Scars the third and final chapter of it should be out soon. I am planning on working on it tomorrow however I make no guarantees. I have been working on it, but it is taking much longer than expected to get going with it and I have had a really busy week. Again I apologize for the delay.

ALERT NEW POLL: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 3 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting a new but similar poll, with all new choices.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	16. Lucy & Tirian

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

Please understand something, writers of fanfiction. We are not in love. We are aware that you love to write romance and we are flattered that you would want to write about us, but we are NOT in love. That has never been true and it is simply not going to happen. If you must write romance, write it about someone who is really in love. We are NOT. In the little amount of time we spent together, we were a bit preoccupied the short time that we knew each other before we were in Aslan's country. We had no time to fall in love. So please, we do not mean to offend you, but please stop pairing us.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Tirian

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I apologize for the lateness of the chapter yesterday and the lack of one the day before. I am running out of ideas, but I will write them as they come. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

Also, I promise I will not miss writing a chapter tomorrow (Sunday) as I have several ideas and lots of time, and I have already decided which one to do, and started.

As for Scars the third and final chapter of it should be out soon. I am planning on working on it tomorrow however I make no guarantees. I have been working on it, but it is taking much longer than expected to get going with it and I have had a really busy week. Again I apologize for the delay. As I said, I will have a lot of time so I should be able to finish it up, if it doesn't turn into a four chapter story, which at the rate I am going is very possible.

ALERT NEW POLL: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 3 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting a new but similar poll, with all new choices.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	17. Digory & Polly

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

We have never been in love with each other. We understand that you may think that we were because we were good friends, but we were not. We are close friends, nothing more. Although we may have had a little bit of a crush on each other when we were children, there has NEVER been anything more and there will never be. Although we are not trying to offend you, we really are tired of these stories about us.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Digory and Polly

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I apologize for the lack of a chapter yesterday and the lateness of this chapter. I am running out of ideas, but I will write them as they come. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

See, I did get it out. I told you I could and would. ;) I hope you liked it.

I am sorry that I did not get more done on Scars, but I just did not have the energy today. Please forgive me for the delay, but I hope to have it out within three days. At the rate it is going, however, this will probably not be the last chapter. It is probably going to have at least four chapters.

ALERT NEW POLL: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 3 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting a new but similar poll, with all new choices.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	18. Swanwhite

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

You seem to be getting confused about the spelling of my name. It is Swanwhite, not Swan White. Also, there is no connection to the fairytale character Snow White. I had never even heard of her until you started confusing me with her. However now that I have heard of her I can assure you that there is absolutely no connection between she and I. She is just that, a fairytale. I am a Narnian queen.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Queen Swanwhite

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Unless otherwise noted a chapter should be out every day. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I am running out of ideas, but I will write them as they come. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

I hope you liked it.

The next chapter of Scars should be out tonight or tomorrow. The third chapter is almost complete. I am just finding a stopping place. It is now up to four chapters AND a epilogue. It keeps growing, so there is no telling how long it will be.

ALERT NEW POLL: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 3 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting a new but similar poll, with all new choices.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	19. Puddleglum

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

I am not married, nor am I dating anyone. No one wants to be around me, I am to bad for that. I will always live alone. That is unless some poor, unfortunate creature has the mispleasure of meeting me. But then they would only stay as long as they had to, because they would not like me. All the other marshwiggles must think I am terrible. Everything goes wrong for me, so I must be bad...

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Puddleglum

Note from Jill and Eustace: Puddleglum wanted to go on, but we cut him off. Glum fits in his name really well. (Both roll their eyes.)

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. Did I keep Puddleglum in character enough? Was he glum enough? I am sorry that a chapter has not been out every day. I am running out of ideas, but I will write them as they come. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

I hope you liked it.

Scars: The next chapter of Scars should be out tomorrow. This is the epilogue. However I will be doing a series of one-shots where they tell their father more stories about Narnia. Let me know if there is something that you would like me to write. It does not have to be something mentioned in the book, just something that seems realistic for Narnia. I will try to do these about once a month. I am curious, how long do you want the epilogue to be? Also how do you want it to end? Where after they find out that John knows about Narnia. I have a short piece to include for that night, but what about the other? Please let me know in your review of this, a review of Scars, or a PM.

A Narnian Mystery: I will begin working on this as soon as I finish Scars. I am sorry, but I have been busy with getting ready for my first year of high school, church, and now watching the Olympics. I have already been up until after midnight every night this week trying to get something written.

POLL ALERT: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 2 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting a new but similar poll, with all new choices after this has been out for a month, we are half way.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	20. Susan

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

There is something that has been called to my attention and it is quite disgusting. I have seen where you have made me fall in love with Maugrim. This is disgusting, almost to the point of being funny, as it is so ridiculous. There are many reasons that this would not work. One, he is a wolf, I am a human. Two, he worked for the White Witch, who almost killed my younger brother. Three, Maugrim almost killed both of my brothers. Four, Maugrim attacked me and my younger sister and tried to kill us. And finally five, he is dead. In case you did not know, my older brother, High King Peter, killed Maugrim after Maugrim tried to kill Queen Lucy and myself. Please understand this, and think about how you would feel, if someone wrote this kind of thing about you.

May The Lion Always Be With You and His Blessings Ever Upon You,  
Queen Susan the Gentle

A/N 1: Also if you liked this please review and keep an eye out. I apologize for the irregularity of my updates. I am running out of ideas, but I will write them as they come. I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you think and/or if there is something you would like included on future days. I appear to be having a lot of ideas lately so don't be surprised to see more than usual.

I hope you liked it.

Scars is finished if you have not seen it. I am working on A Narnian Mystery, but with me starting high school, I will be doing good to be able to update once a week. That is my goal, and my guess would be that updates will be on Sunday afternoon/night. That will be when I have the most time to write, so I should be posting then probably.

POLL ALERT: First it will be a tie breaker between the top 2 ideas. Please vote. Then I will be starting a new but similar poll, with all new choices.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Ashleigh 


	21. Susan and Lucy 2

Disclaimer: I (Ashleigh) do not own Narnia. If I did I would be there not here writing about it. And I couldn't write about it and post it here because Narnia does not have internet. (Although it would be fun if it did there are some people I would love to talk too.)

Dear FanFiction Authors,

There is one pairing that we wanted to talk to you about. It is not that we mean to be offensive, but this is just plain disgusting. We are getting tired of seeing these stories that you write, but while we do not intend to be offensive to you, your stories have greatly offended us. We are sisters, not in love with each other. Please stop this. It is so disgusting. Please stop writing these stories and those of you who have written them, please delete them.

May The Lion Be With You and His Blessings Upon You,  
Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please drop me a review and let me know. I have another one to post tomorrow. Please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions.

A/N 2: If you haven't already, please check out my first two long Narnia fanfics, Sharp Enough To Feel and A Narnian Mystery. I would love to know what you think.

M ge Der L we With Sie und seine Segnungen auf euch,  
Ashleigh 


End file.
